Harry's Love Life
by SpeakingMyMind
Summary: So there's Harry, Ron, Hermione, Angelina, Roger, and Krum. Who knows what kind of love can happen between all of them? Crushes, relationships, exes & cheating. Please R&R! Complete!
1. Harry's Backround

Harry knew this feeling. He used to feel it all the time when Cho Chang was around. But this couldn't be happening. What would his girlfriend, Angelina think? Would she throw him off the Quidditch team? Quidditch was his life, Angelina wouldn't do that, but she would dump him, if he told her, that is. But he's not going to. Because he doesn't really feel this way, right? It's just my imagination, Harry thought, or a really bizarre dream.  
  
Sure, there was the time he liked Ginny, but once Ginny and Dean Thomas started going out (second year running) Harry gave up on Ginny. Sure, there was the cute girl that lived around 4 Pivet Drive, but he could only see her during the summer. And once she found out he went to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, she became Dudley's girlfriend. But he was over her. If she could believe a lie as absurd as that, Harry didn't want to be with her.  
  
But then, when Harry went back to Hogwarts for his 6th year, Angelina was still the captain of the Quidditch team in her final year. Harry suddenly found that very attractive. Not to mentions her hair, her eyes, and her amazing talent on a broomstick. Harry felt as if for the first time he was in love. Luckily for him, Angelina started showing interest in Harry and flirted. Soon they were having private practices and then they were going out. Harry never felt better; neither had Angelina. Oh, sure they had their fights, but mostly over the latest game. All it took was another private practice and they were happy again.  
  
Yet love works in mysterious ways. Soon he and another girl started having private study groups. And that's all they were, study groups. But Angelina didn't believe that, and neither did anyone else. They thought it was just like Harry and Angelina's private practices. "Who cares what they think?" Harry's study partner said at first. But soon the taunting became worse, and then Angelina wouldn't talk to him. Nothing was right for Harry. He couldn't stop the study group! For the first time in his life, he was actually doing pretty decent in Potions. But he couldn't lose Angelina, his girlfriend, his life! So he asked Angelina to join the study group to show it was only a study group. Angelina was reluctant at first (who can blame her?) but soon agreed. Angelina saw it was only a study group, and she told Harry she couldn't continue to stay in the study group. With her N.E.W.T.'s coming up, she needed a study group with her age group. She was truly sorry, but Harry understood.  
  
Harry continued the study group, however. It almost reminded him of the D.A. But, with less people, of course. Everything was great. Then his study partner asked him what he was doing at the next Hogsmeade visit. Harry told her he would be spending time with Angelina because of their busy schedules, he never saw her anymore. His study partner looked disappointed, but continued as if nothing had happened. That's when the feelings started. _But how can this be happening?_ Harry thought, _I don't like Hermione!_


	2. Hermione and Ron

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Why did that name suddenly sound like music to Harry? And why was he thinking of Hermione instead of Angelina? He decided the only person he could talk to about this was his best friend, Ron. Harry found Ron in the library, with Hermione. This is not good. Harry thought, I can't talk to Ron about Hermione in front of Hermione! Harry decided to go up and ask Ron if he could borrow Pig, and could Ron show him where Pig was? That would get Ron out of the library and, more importantly, away from Hermione.  
  
But as Harry walked up behind Ron, he saw Hermione touch his arm in a flirty way. He could tell Ron smiled and laughed. Were they flirting? Harry wondered as he hid behind a bookshelf. He saw them talking and laughing. This is silly, Harry thought, of course they're talking, they're friends! But every time Hermione touched Ron's arm (which was a lot) Harry's jealousy grew. Suddenly, they grew silent. Harry watched intently. They moved closer and leaned together.  
  
All of the sudden Harry felt a great pain in his scar. He screamed and fell to the floor withering. "Now really!" the librarian said." This is a library!"  
  
"Could've fooled me." Harry heard Ron said and Hermione giggled. Wait, Hermione giggled? Harry thought as he laid on the floor, not in as much pain anymore, Hermione never giggles. She makes fun of girls who giggle.  
  
"Are you all rite, mate?" Ron said as he helped Harry get up.  
  
"Yeah, fine, I was just um." Harry said. He wanted to make Hermione jealous as Harry had felt. He didn't know why, but he did. "I was just looking for Angelina. It's time for one of our private practices." Hermione's smile faded away and she grew very silent.  
  
"Oh, I just saw her in the common room." Ron said with a sly smile. "Have fun.  
  
"I always do." Harry said, looking right at Hermione. 


	3. Ron's Story

Ron heard a scream and turned around. There in the library, Harry was lying on the floor with pain. He felt bad for Harry, but he had the worst timing. For the first time in ages, Hermione and I are alone, Ron thought, and Harry had to ruin it. "Now really!" the librarian said, already mad about the racket Ron and Hermione made early, "This is a library!"  
  
"Could've fooled me," Ron said, knowing it would make Hermione laugh. He loved Hermione's laugh. But he couldn't show it, so he went to help Harry. "Are you all right, mate?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, I was just, uh." Harry said, obviously embarrassed. "I was looking for Angelina. It's time for one of our private practices." Ron could tell Hermione wasn't smiling anymore as Harry's sly smile grew and grew. How dares he? Ron thought How dare he try to hurt someone as good as Hermione?  
  
"Oh, I just saw her in the common room." Ron said. Then, to make it look as if he was happy for little Harry, he added, "Have fun." He knew this would hurt Hermione, but he had to say it, or else Harry would get suspicious.  
  
But Harry didn't seem to care about Ron at that moment. Instead, he looked right at Hermione and said, "I always do." Then, Harry walked away probably feeling very self-satisfied. Ron knew Harry wouldn't have a 'private practice' with Angelina because a) she wasn't in the common room and b) she was currently giving some 'tips' to Roger Davis. But Harry didn't need to know that. As long as he was gone, Ron and Hermione could be alone again, and Ron liked it that way.  
  
Ron knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he was. He was falling back in love with Hermione. Yes, he already knew Hermione was in love with Harry, for she had confided in him early in the year. And yes, he knew he already had his chance with Hermione and he screwed it up, but that didn't seem to matter! Hermione had every right for hating Ron after Ron kissed Cho Chang after the Hufflepuff vs. Gryffindor game. But Hermione didn't hate him. Hermione had every right to slap Ron after he had ruined the second chance Hermione gave him by lying to her saying he didn't like Cho Chang anymore, when of course, he still did. But she didn't slap him.  
  
Instead, she did the worst thing possible. She became his friend again. But that's it, nothing more. He would not get another chance. He still loved her though. Now he could tell Harry like Hermione. Ron knew Hermione liked Harry. She deserves better than Harry! Ron thought over and over. Ron had thought this when Hermione confided in him. When Harry and Angelina started going out and Hermione was heartbroken. When Hermione suggested she and Harry have a study group. When Harry agreed. When Hermione started to think Harry might like her. When Angelina joined the study group and Hermione was crushed again. When Angelina left. And now, When Ron realized he was in love with Hermione, he thought for the first time Oh, yeah, and life was so much better for her when she was with you. 


	4. Hermione Tells All

Hermione is standing by Ron's side as Ron helps Harry up from the library floor where Harry had just fallen out of pain from his scar. "Are you all right, mate?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, fine, I was just, uh," Harry said, obviously looking embarrassed. Hermione felt sorry for him but not for long. Harry then said, "I was just looking for Angelina. It's time for one of our private practices." Harry smiled one of his ultra-cute sly smiles that usually made Hermione's bones melt, but when he mentioned Angelina, Hermione's spine went stiff.  
  
"Oh, I just saw her in the common room." Ron said like a good friend. "Have fun." Ron added, smiling his own sly smile Hermione used to love. Was it just Hermione's mind playing tricks on her, or did Ron sly smiles seem directed at her, and not Harry?  
  
Hermione didn't have much time to fret about it, because soon Harry said, " I always do." Hermione didn't have to be a genius (which, she was, actually) to know Harry was talking to her, and not Ron. Harry left with a little bounce in his step. _Is that bouncing because he just embarrassed me? Or because he's going to see Angelina? Or, could it possibly because he had seen me, and was excited? _Hermione thought. But Hermione was not that naive. She knew it was because he was going to see Angelina.  
  
"He's such a jerk." Ron said. "Angelina isn't even in the common room." Ron was such a good friend. Hermione thought. And he almost was a good boyfriend. He always remembered Hermione's birthday, their anniversary, all national holidays, and never ceased to give Hermione a gift. But when he kissed Cho Chang, and then lied about not liking her, Hermione had to break it off. But he was a good friend, and she was grateful for him.  
  
"Thanks, Ron." She said. "At least he's gone." Hermione was truly glad Harry was gone. As much as she liked him, he could be a jerk.  
  
"Uh, Hermione." Ron started uncomfortably. Hermione knew this couldn't be going anywhere good. "Hermione," Ron continued, "If I was very much mistaken, if Harry hadn't screamed, we were, uh, well, we were about to kiss." Ron was right, Hermione couldn't deny it. But she felt so bad. Hermione knew Harry was watching. She had seen him come in, and decided to make him feel jealous. Maybe jealous enough to ask me out! Hermione had thought excitedly while she obviously flirted with Ron.  
  
"Ron, I hate to say this, but-but," Hermione said, but then Ron interrupted her.  
  
"But it was just to make Harry jealous." Ron finished for her. "Yeah, yeah, that's good, cause it would be awkward, if we did, y'know, kiss." Ron was obviously uncomfortable as he nervously ran his hand through his hair, which had deepened so it wasn't so bright red. _Gosh, I love that hair._ Hermione thought. Then she corrected herself. _I loved that hair. I like Harry, not Ron._ Now if she could only believe it, everything would be great. 


	5. Angelina and Roger Davis

Angelina was truly sorry things weren't working out between her and Harry, she really was, but why waste time feeling bad? Especially when she could be with Roger Davis. She knew he had liked her for a while, and he was kinda cute. Not floppy-hair, beautiful eyed and talented kind of cute, like Harry, but let's-almost-get-caught-and-get-in-trouble kind of cute. _Definitely my bad-boy phase_, Angelina thought. But she didn't mind much, she was happy. With Roger, every time he touched her, chills went down her spine. With Harry, it was just like hanging out with her best friend. Not that it was so bad, but she preferred chills down her spine than chilling out.  
  
As Angelina was 'giving tips' to Roger, he heard someone shout, "Angelina! ANGELINA!" _Harry!_ Angelina thought, and silently cursing herself for choosing the same spot to make out with Roger Davis when she made out with Harry. _Of course he'd come here_, she thought, pushing Roger away. _Trying to rekindle our long gone love.  
_  
"Harry!" Angelina said as she ran out from under the bleachers after she had re-adjusted herself. "Harry, how dare you?" she screamed at him. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? It's time for your practice!" Harry smiled. He could see she wasn't in her Quidditch robes, which only meant it was time for his favorite kind of practice.  
  
"Okay, the usual spot?" Harry said.  
  
"No, Harry." Angelina said, still 'mad' and him. "It's too late now." She stormed off and into the castle. Then she heard something that could ruin everything. Roger Davis was calling for her.  
  
"Angelina!" Roger said with a sly smile. "I don't believe we finished." Angelina could smack him! Not only did he say that right in front of Harry, but also in the building in front of Harry's two best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger.  
  
"No, Roger, you're wrong." Angelina said, thinking very quickly. "We are done! Forever! I don't know what was in that drink you gave me, but I will never dine with you again!" Then turning to Harry (who was still in major shock) she put on a sad face and said to Harry, "Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"  
  
_Please, of please let him forgive me!_ Angelina thought, not because she wanted to stay with Harry, but because if they broke up, Quidditch practice (real practices, that is.) would be very awkward. Harry might even quit! If Harry quit, Ron would quit. He was so much better than last year, and Gryffindor was so close to winning the House Cup! Angelina kept her sad face, but Harry's shocked face turned angry. _It's over_ Angelina thought. _It's all over_.  
  
"No, Angelina." Harry said. "How could you think I would forgive you after all of this? No one would be able to." Harry walked up to her and kissed her passionately. "Unless, of course, I loved you as much as I did." Angelina kissed Harry again and realized everything would be great. She could still string Harry along, Gryffindor would win, and she could still give tips to Roger Davis. How could life go wrong? 


	6. Harry Sees Angelina and Roger

After Harry went to the common room to "find Angelina" he decided he would actually try to find her and have a "private practice" even if it wasn't scheduled. Angelina wasn't in the common room, or the Great Hall, so he tried the Qudditch field. "Angelina! ANGELINA!" Harry yelled. He saw two figured in his and Angelina's usual spot. I guess were not the only ones with that idea, thought Harry, Oh well, we'll have to get a new spot today. He turned around to find her. It had been a couple a minutes and Harry decided to try the common room again.  
  
"Harry!" Angelina called and Harry's spirits rose. She was coming from the direction of their usual spot. OI wonder why that couple in our spot suddenly left, Harry thought. Or at least one person had. Weird. But Harry didn't worry about it, because Angelina looked angry. "Harry, how dare you!" Angelina continued, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you? It's time for your practice!"  
  
Harry was confused, but happy. He didn't remember telling Angelina he'd meet her here, but he smiled. "Okay, the usual spot?" Harry said.  
  
"No, Harry." Angelina said, looking truly mad at him. "It's too late now!" Angelina stormed off. How can I be so dumb? Harry thought. He went to chase after her. But Harry noticed Harry wasn't the only one chasing Angelina. Roger Davis ran for Angelina. Harry turned to look under the bleachers in the usual spot where the couple was. Now nobody was there. Suddenly everything seemed clear to Harry, but very confusing at the same time.  
  
"Angelina!" Roger said with a sly smile when he and Harry had finally reached Angelina in the castle. "I don't believe we finished." Angelina looked mad now. Madder than before, especially because Ron and Hermione had heard that as well.  
  
"No, Roger, you're wrong," Angelina said, in a shrilly shriek. "We are done! Forever! I don't know what you put in that drink, but I will never dine with you again!" Angelina turned to Harry. What is going on? Why was she with him anyway? Harry thought. "Oh, Harry," Angelina said with a sad, broken face, "I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Harry noticed Ron and Hermione was still there. He also noticed they were holding hands. All of the sudden, Hermione's hand squeezed Ron's hand. Harry saw for the first time. Ron had Hermione, Roger had Angelina. Or at least he would if Harry didn't forgive Angelina. It's just one little mistake, really, Harry thought. Everyone makes mistakes.  
  
"No, Angelina." Harry said, deciding to go with the romantic approach. "How could you think I would forgive you after all of this? No one would be able to." He saw her face falling at his words. Harry waltzed up to her and kissed her passionately. "Unless, of course," Harry said once they had been able to pull away from each other, "I loved you as much as I did." Angelina kissed him again. When they pulled away and hugged, Harry saw Hermione slightly crying, still squeezing Ron's hand. Ron looked mad at Harry. What else could I do? Harry thought. I love Angelina. Harry thought Hermione would run away, but instead she just stood there, watching and crying so slightly, if you weren't her best friend, you wouldn't notice. What makes you think you're her best friend after all you've done to her? A voice inside Harry's head said, but harry ignored it and kissed Angelina again. I'd like to see Roger Davis kiss her like this, Harry thought. If he only knew, oh, if he only knew. 


	7. Four Lovers

**SongFic! "Unworthy of Your Love" from Assassins**.  
  
"Forget him, Hermione," Ron told Hermione on the way back to the common room. "You deserve better."  
  
**I am nothing. You are wind and water and sky. Darling, tell me darling, how I can earn your love. I would swim oceans, I would move mountains, I would  
do anything for you. What do you want me to do?  
**  
"You're right, Ron." Hermione said, "But...I love him. Don't you understand?"  
  
**I am unworthy of your love. Darling, darling. Let me prove worthy of your love. Tell me how I can earn your love, set me free! How can I turn your  
love to me?  
**  
"Angelina, I told you I love you." Harry said, on their way to the usual spot. "Do you love me?"  
  
**I am nothing. You are wind and devil and god. Darling, take me blood and my body for your love. Let me feel fire, let me drink poison; tell me to tear  
my heart in two! If that's what you want me to do.  
**  
"Of course, Harry." Angelina said, not really listening, but thinking of Roger Davis. She looked at Harry ands pretended it was Roger. "I love you."  
  
**I am unworthy of your love. Darling, darling. I have done nothing for your  
love. Let me be worthy of your love, set me free!  
  
**"But, Hermione," Ron said, trying to talk some reason into her, "He doesn't love you." Unlike some people, he thought.  
  
** I would come take you from your life.  
**  
"Ron, please," Hermione said, still thinking of how Harry kissed Angelina. "Don't remind me."

** I would come take you from yourself.  
  
**"Angelina, why do you have that faraway look in your eyes?" Harry said. "Angelina, look at me!"  
You would be queen to me, not wife!  
  
"Why, my love," Angelina said, really milking it now, "I am only thinking of you." She of course, was still pretending Harry was Roger.  
**  
I would crawl belly deep through hell.  
  
**"Hermione, listen to me!" Ron said in great frustration. "Harry doesn't love you! And there is someone out there who does."** Baby, I'd die for you!  
**  
"Ron, be serious!" Hermione said, tearing up. "Nobody loves me! Not Harry or anyone!" She runs away from Ron to think alone.** Baby, I'd die for you!**  
  
"Angelina, I don't think you are being truthful," Harry said, getting louder by the second. "I think you like Roger Davis!"  
  
** Even though (Even though) I will always know...  
**  
"Harry, how dare you accuse me of that," Angelina said. "Why, I just told you I love you!" She runs from Harry to think alone.  
  
In separate places, the four lovers think: Ron, about how he may have lost Hermione forever.  
**I am unworthy your love. Darling, darling**

. Hermione, about how Harry will never love her like she loves him.  
** Let me be worthy of your love.**

Harry, about how he could try to get Angelina to love him.  
** I'll find a way to earn your love, wait and see.**

And finally, Angelina, about how she could get Roger to forgive her.  
** Then you will turn your love to me.**  
The four lovers. Only two truly love each other, even though they don't know it yet. Two wishes another would love them, one wishes their girlfriend, another their ex. And one likes their boyfriend, but wishes to seek favors elsewhere, or perhaps more than just favors. All four think they are unworthy of one's love. Some are, some aren't. Who knows what can happen in this twisty turn of events?  
** Your loooooooove. To meeeeeeeee.**


	8. Hermione Thinks

SongFic. "I'm not that Girl" from Wicked.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione was sitting by the lake. She thought of what just happened. Harry could have left Angelina. Harry could have chosen someone else. But he didn't. He loved Angelina, even if she doesn't love him. She remembered Ron's words. "Harry doesn't love you! And there's someone out there who does!" 'Who could that be?' she had thought. Of course, now she knew he meant himself. But she still thought of Harry constantly. She remembered their study groups, how she hoped it would turn it into more. It didn't though. She thought of how Harry loved-no, adored Angelina. But she couldn't forget how sometimes he would look at her.  
  
Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy  
whirl.  
He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl.  
  
She remembered how she would daydream during History of Magic that Harry would fall deeply and madly in love with her. He would never forget her birthdays, anniversaries, or national holidays. He would never cease to give her a gift. There wouldn't have to be a reason, besides of course, that he loved her.  
  
Don't dream too far. Don't lose sight of who you are. Don't remember that  
rush of joy.  
He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl.  
  
Hermione looked into the lake and saw her reflection. Bushy hair, dirty robes (from running through the mud to get to the lake) and completely unattractive. How could anyone love her? But somehow, sometimes, she thought he could.  
  
Every so often, they long to steal to the land of what-might–have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in.  
  
She looked back at the lake. This time, she saw her reflection, and two others. Walking, arms around each other, looking lovingly into each other eyes. It was Harry and Angelina. Hermione got up quickly and ran. She didn't know exactly where, but she ran. She stopped behind a tree and looked back at the lake. She saw Harry and Angelina looking around for something, or someone. Well, actually, she saw Harry looking for someone. Angelina was tugging at his sleeve, obviously wanting to leave. Eventually, Harry gave up. He looked over to where Hermione was standing. He saw her, and gave a weak smile. A weak, but beautiful smile, as if to say, "I really do love you, but I don't know how to get rid of Angelina." Then Angelina pulled him away. Hermione scrambled back behind the tree so the next time Harry looked, if he looked, he wouldn't see her.  
  
Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who's winsome, she wins him.  
Golden hair, with a gentle curl. That's the girl he chose.  
And heaven knows, I'm not that girl...  
  
'Was he looking for me?' Hermione thought a while later, when she was sure it would be safe to go back to the lake. Of course not. He doesn't love me, he loves her. But he did look at me. The smile, oh that smile! That smile that said so much! 'But did it say what you think it said?' a thought of doubt said.  
  
Don't wish, don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart.  
I wasn't born for the rose and pearl.  
There's a girl I know. He loves her so.  
  
She soon realized whom she was thinking of earlier. Never forget birthdays, the gifts, and the smiles. She was remembering an old boyfriend. She was remembering Ron. But could she really go out with Ron again? Especially when she loved Harry?  
  
I'm not that girl... 


	9. Ron Gets It

Ron was the last one in the common room, as usual. Harry had gone up, kicking a chair Crookshanks was sitting on over on his way. Ron just looked at the fire. Even the house-elves had come to do their job. Everything reminded him Hermione. Hermione used to say Ron's hair was like fire: deep orange and red. Then Crookshanks leaped into his lap after Harry went up. Of course, not only was Crookshanks Hermione's cat, she and Ron fought over Crookshanks trying to kill Scabbers in their 3rd year. Harry reminded Ron of Hermione because she loved him. Not liked him, she loved him. Then, when the house-elves came, he remembered S.P.E.W. (which Ron consistently called 'spew') and Hermione's house-elf civil rights movement.  
  
Ron was still looking at the fire when Hermione barged in muddy, hair frizzy and drippy wet. Ron figured it was probably just a first year getting away from Ms. Norris. He just kept looking at the fire when he heard Hermione say, "Ron, do you like Cho Chang?"  
  
Ron turned around to see Hermione, stunned by her question. Finally he answered, "No, no, not anymore, why?" 'Why is she bringing up Cho now?' he wondered as he stood up and faced her.  
  
"Then, Ron," Hermione said, taking a deep breath. "I forgive you!" She ran and kissed him. He was stunned and pushed her away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ron asked, trying to look as if he didn't like her. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but if there were any chance she and Harry could get together, this would ruin it for her.  
  
"Ron, I'm so sorry." Hermione said. "I'm sorry that I didn't forgive you all those months ago. I'm sorry I didn't fully believe you when you said you didn't like Cho anymore."  
  
"But I did." Ron said in confusion. "What's going on here? You're usually the level-headed one, not me."  
  
"Ron, will you just shut up and kiss me?" Hermione said. Ron thought about this. Did she really want him to kiss her? On the other hand, he really did want to kiss her. On the other hand, 4 hours ago she was madly in love with Harry. Could she really change that quickly? On the other hand, she had stopped liking him that quickly. On the other hand, could she start liking him again that quickly? Ron decided to forget all reasoning. He liked her, and it sure as hell looked like she liked him. Why shouldn't he kiss her?  
  
"Yes, Hermione," Ron said walking towards her. "I will kiss you." They kissed passionately for a few minutes until they heard a voice.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Harry said. He was on the stairs of the boy's dormitory. "Never mind," he continued. "I don't want to know. And to think for a while I thought I might have liked you, Hermione." He walked away and slammed the door shut. Hermione looked crushed. She pushed away from Ron and buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Still wanna kiss me? Or do you just want to make Harry jealous?" Ron said, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"Ron, no- please," Hermione started.  
  
"I am nobody's consolation prize, Hermione." Ron said looking her start in the eye. He should have listened to reasoning. He wouldn't have gotten his heart broken again. 


	10. Angelina Breaks Up

Harry was standing there so close to there usual spot. 'So close, couldn't she just make it?' Harry thought. 'My girlfriend just ran away from me.' Could he even be sure it was she was his girlfriend anymore? He started to walk away from the usual spot, and he spotted Angelina sitting on the ground, crying. Harry looked at her. "Pitiful." He said to her. She turned around. Her mascara was running and her eyes were red and puffy. "It's pitiful that run away then cry because you realize what you've done. Then you expect me to come back with you. Well, isn't that right?" He had continued walking around her so he was in front of her.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Harry," Angelina said sobbing. "It's just that we said that we loved each other, and that's so sudden."  
  
"So you said you love me," Harry said, still mad, but talking in a calm voice, "But you don't?"  
  
"Yes-I mean no!" Angelina said. "Yes, I said that, but I love you! I do! It's just that you find me with Roger and then you say you love me. It happened so fast."  
  
"Fast?" Harry said. "Fast? That's your excuse for saying you love me when you don't? It happened too fast?"  
  
"Harry, please, listen to me!" Angelina said.  
  
"Fine, but get up. You look pathetic." Harry said with a little disgust. He and Angelina took a stroll while she explained her 'good, stable reasons' for her running away. As they got closer to the lake, it looked as if someone was there, but they ran away. Harry looked around, but he couldn't find anyone. Angelina said she could swear she heard a werewolf and insisted they leave. She pulled and tugged on Harry's sleeve, but he kept looking. Just as he was leaving, he saw a person hiding behind a tree looking out with bushy hair that could only be Hermione. He smiled at her as if to say, 'Found you! I'll talk to you later, once I get rid of Angelina.'  
  
Harry was still thinking of Hermione when Angelina said, "so, that's why, okay? Harry? Harry?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, great idea for Quidditch." Harry said, not really listening.  
  
"Harry, you are not listening to me!" Angelina said.  
  
"Of course I am, Hermione!" Harry said.  
  
"Did you just call me Hermione?" Angelina shrieked. "That's it Harry! I take it back, I take it all back! I do not love you! I never have and I never will! I knew they were more than just study groups! You were thinking of her down at that lake! Did you plan to meet up with her or was that just luck? Why do you think I wanted to leave so quickly! Werewolf, HA! It isn't even a full moon! You know I hate Hermione 'Know-It-All' Granger! But you can have her now, go ahead! We're through! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to find Roger. I hear he needs some tips!" Angelina stormed off back into the castle. 'So what if I was thinking of Hermione?' Harry thought angrily as he walked back into the castle. 'I don't like her! I don't!' But every time he thought that, he believed it less and less. 'Doesn't matter, anyhow' he thought. 'She and Ron are probably making out right now. Ha! Yeah right!' He headed back to the dormitory. To make it look as if he were mad, he kicked a chair over. Ron was there, but he kept looking at the fire. 'Weird' Harry thought as he stomped upstairs. 'I'll go back down later.' Harry thought, 'I'll have to break up the make-out session anyway.' Harry laughed as he slammed the door closed. 


	11. Hermione Cries

"Hermione is crying in her room," Patarvi said. "I hear it's from broken heart. She loved Ron, but Ron found her and Harry making out, so Ron hates her." That's the grapevine for you. Of course, Hermione was crying in her dormitory, but not because she loved Ron. She loved Harry. 'And now there's no chance he'll love me,' she thought sadly. But she remembered his words. There were hateful words, but intriguing. He had said, 'And to think that for a while I thought I might have liked you, Hermione.' He has liked her. Her study group plan had worked. 'But I ruined it,' she thought. 'I ruined my chances with Harry and my friendship&trust with Ron. They hate me. My only friends hate me.'  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked as she entered the room. She was no longer the skinny little 1st year like she was years ago .She had outgrown her little girl appearance and become a hot 5th year who even made her once embarrassingly red hair sexy. "Hermione, my brother told me not to be a slut anymore. I figured he was mad about you. I know that doesn't sound right, but I want to help you, okay? You can talk to me." Hermione turned to her. She wanted to say that the sister of the boy that made it impossible for her true love to like, let alone love her couldn't possible understand. But she didn't. Instead she embraced Ginny (who wanted to be called Virginia now, but allowed Hermione to still call her Ginny) and poured her heart out to her.  
  
Virginia listened and hugged Hermione. Right before Virginia left, Hermione asked her something. "You have done so much for me, Ginny. What can I do for you?"  
  
Virginia smiled a sly smile and said, "You could start calling me Virginia."  
  
"Absolutely, Virginia," Hermione said smiling. She actually felt good. 'I should go and talk to Ron,' Hermione thought about 15 minutes after Virginia had left. She dried her eyes and went to search for Ron. She found him in the common room, staring at the fire. 'Just like before,' she thought. She went up behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm a jerk. You have every right to hate me. I'm so self-centered, idiotic and..."  
  
"And beautiful." Ron finished for her. "Beautifully evil, that is. And just so you know, I do hate you." Ron got up and walked away. Hermione sat down and cried in the chair Ron was sitting in. Crookshanks jumped into her lap. Although she didn't know it, Harry was standing a few feet behind her, watching her. He saw what had happened. He saw something for the first time then. Just as he was going to walk up to her and say he was sorry, she ran upstairs with Crookshanks in her arms.  
  
'I'm going home.' Hermione thought once she got to her dormitory. 'First thing in the morning, I'm going home.' She repeated that over and over in her head that night until she fell asleep. 


	12. Ron Gets Mad

Songfic: There's a Fine, Fine Line from Avenue Q ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Ron was sitting and looking at the fire. This time, instead of looking at it lovingly and thinking of Hermione, he thought of throwing Hermione in. He hated her. At least, he tried to. He still liked her. Not as much as before, but he still liked her. He could never hate her.  
  
'There's a fine, fine line Between a lover, and a friend And there's a fine, fine line Between reality and pretend And you never know Till you reach the top If it was worth the uphill climb There's a fine, fine Between love and a waste of time.'  
  
But he was mad at her. How could she abuse him like that? Abuse their friendship? Abuse his trust? First in the library, then in common room? But he had to stop thinking about it. Yeah, right, like that was ever going to happen. She said she loved Harry. Why couldn't he remember the numerous times she said that? She said there were over completely. Why couldn't he remember that?  
  
'There's a fine, fine line Between a fairy tale and a lie And there's a fine, fine line Between "You're wonderful," and, "Good-bye." I guess if someone doesn't love you back It isn't such a crime. But there's a fine, fine line Between love and a waste of your time.'  
  
She couldn't use him only when she needed him because she felt sad or heartbroken or whatever, and discard him when she didn't because "Harry said hi to me today! Giggle, giggle, giggle!" She could be his friend. But nothing more. No second chances. 'I mean, Harry, Ron, Harry, Ron! Pick one! We don't have all day here!' he thought as he still stared at the fire angrily.  
  
'And I don't have the time To waste on you anymore. I don't think that you even know What you're looking for! For my own sanity, I've got to close the door And walk away... Oh...'  
"I'm sorry," a voice said softly behind him. "I'm a jerk. You have every right to hate me. I'm so self-centered, idiotic and-and..." Ron knew it was Hermione talking, but he wasn't ready to forgive yet. But he'd let her think he was. 'Then I'll hurt her, like she hurt me,' Ron thought nastily.  
  
"And beautiful," Ron finished for her. He could almost see her looking at him bewilderedly. "Beautifully evil, that is. And just so you know, I do hate you." He got up and walked away feeling very good with himself. But soon, he felt pain, as if those words were directed at him, and not Hermione. He turned around and saw Hermione crying in the chair he was sitting in. He also saw Harry staring at her.  
  
'There's a fine, fine line Between together and not. And there's a fine, fine line Between what you wanted and what you got. You gotta go after the things you want While you're still in your prime.'  
  
Harry stepped forward, and Hermione ran away with Crookshanks in her arms. Almost as if she knew Harry was there, and didn't want to see him. 'But she couldn't have seen him.' Harry looked defeated and walked away. Suddenly, Ron was the only one in the common room again. He went upstairs to his room.  
  
'There's a fine, fine line Between love and a waste of your time.'  
  
'I'm going home,' Ron thought once he got to his dormitory. 'First thing in the morning, I'm going home.' He repeated those words over and over again in his head until he went to sleep. 


	13. Harry's Love

Harry couldn't believe it. Ron and Hermione were making out. 'How long has this been going on?' Harry thought. 'How long have I been oblivious?' Finally, he had to speak out. He couldn't just watch them. But he did. And he got mad.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Harry asked to, really, no one in particular. He could see perfectly well what was going on. "Never mind, I don't want to know. And to think for a while I thought I might have liked you Hermione." He walked away before he could see the looks on their faces. He did hear Ron say something later about a consolation prize, but Harry wasn't really listening. He was sitting on his bed. Ron walked up to him and just looked at him for a while.  
  
"You can have her. She's crazy." Ron said to him. "Just don't turn her back to me. I don't need her anymore. I don't want her anymore. Take her away from me for a while, will you?"  
  
"She's not something you can pass around, Ron," Harry said. "And you shouldn't be calling her crazy. I mean, she's not crazy, she happens to be very intelligent. She has feelings y'know. Try considering them before you call her crazy."  
  
"Oh, like you know anything about her feelings." Ron said. "Do you know how much she's told me? 'Oh, Harry! I love Harry!' then it was 'Harry ignored me.' But my favorite has to have been 'Harry wants to be in my study group!' Don't tell me you didn't know she liked you." Ron stormed off back to the common room. 'So it's true,' Harry thought. 'She likes me.' Harry just sat there. He didn't know exactly what to do. Hermione probably had given up on him. 'Why now?' Harry thought. 'Why does she give up on me now that Angelina's gone?' Harry realized he wasn't heartbroken about Angelina. Angelina wasn't a girlfriend. She was a best friend he could make out with. And then they would just make-out, they weren't even friends. Not that he didn't mind making out, but he wanted more. He wanted more emotionally, he wanted to love someone.  
  
Harry decided to go to Hermione's room. Talk to her, and maybe even kiss her. He went downstairs. Hermione was sitting in a chair. She was crying. Harry wanted to hug her, talk to her, and make everything better for her. He stepped forward, and she ran away with Crookshanks in her arms. He watched her run away. Everyone was running away from him tonight. He sighed and went back upstairs. If Hermione was running away, he couldn't stay. 'I'm going home,' Harry thought once he got to his dormitory. 'First thing in the morning, I'm going home.' He repeated that to himself over and over again until he fell asleep. 


	14. Going Home

Breakfast that next day was very weird. Harry went down early so he could leave as soon as possible without having to see anyone. Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione had the same idea.  
  
'I'm going home,' Harry thought as he poured his orange juice.  
  
'I'm going home,' Ron thought as poured his syrup over his pancakes.  
  
'I'm going home,' Hermione thought as she poured her heart into a letter explaining to her parents that, while she loved being a witch, she couldn't stay as Hogwarts.  
  
"Uh, guys, I don't know how to say this, but, well," Ron started awkwardly. "Well, I hope you have a very nice rest of the year. Seeing as I won't be able to be with you."  
  
"How did you know I'm going home?" Hermione asked in bewilderment. "I was only going to tell you today."  
  
"Why are you going home?" Harry asked. "You're the best student here!"  
  
"I can tell all of you why you all are going home." Virginia said, interrupting. "Harry, you're going home because you think Hermione doesn't like you, and you just realized you like her back. And, although you don't want to admit it, you don't want to watch Angelina hanging all over Roger. Hermione, you're going home because you think Harry doesn't like you because you were making out with my brother. And, you, Ron, you want to get away from Hermione because she treats you like a light switch. Also, you think you love her so much, you can't bear to see her with Harry, who you think doesn't deserve her because he couldn't see she liked him. When actually, you don't love her, you love the thought of her. You love how you act and whom you are when you are with her. And don't you think of going home Ron, Mum will kill you, and me for not stopping you. Hermione, you love being a witch too much to leave this all behind. And Harry, do you really want to go back to living with those Muggles full-time? So all of you talk to each other, work it out and stop being a soap opera!"  
  
Virginia walked away and the trio looked at each other. Finally, Hermione spoke up, "Do you really like me? Harry?  
  
"Uh, yeah, yeah I do." Harry said softly. "You like me?"  
  
"Yeah." Hermione said.  
  
"Great, get together." Ron said angrily. "But I'm still going home." He walked out of the Dining Hall. Harry chased after him, but couldn't catch up to him, and eventually lost him. Hermione walked up to him.  
  
"Walk with me?" She asked outstretching her arm as if to say hand-in- hand.  
  
"Ron's going home, and you want to walk hand-in-hand?" Harry said. "That's our best friend, remember?" Harry ran off to find him. He liked Hermione, but Ron couldn't go home. 


	15. Hermione Talks to Ron

Hermione watched as Harry ran after Ron. She was on Cloud 9. Harry just said she liked him! Okay, she knew she should be upset that Ron was planning on running away, but he won't. He'll just go and hide for a while. 'But where would he go?' Hermione thought. Then it came to her. The secret room in the Gryffindor common room! It was new, so it wasn't on the Maurder's Map! She and Ron had found it last year when they were going out. They used it this year to talk-just talk, mind you-about, well, actually, now that Hermione thought about it, mostly about Harry.  
  
Hermione ran after Harry to show him where Ron had gone. She finally caught up to Harry. "Walk with me?" Hermione said with an outstretched arm to show she knew where Ron had gone and she could show him. (Okay, and she also wanted to walk hand-in-hand.)  
  
"Ron's going home, and you want to walk-hand-in-hand?" Harry said a little too mean. "That's our best friend, remember?" Harry ran off leaving Hermione hurt for a minute. Than she thought, 'Fine, I'll go and get him myself, I don't need you!'  
  
"Knock, knock," Hermione said as she walked into the secret room.  
  
"What do you want? And where's your precious Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe, I just want to help a friend." Hermione said sitting down on the floor next to him. "I don't want you to run away, but if you've made up your mind, can I at least help you pack?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Ron said. "You and Harry want me out of your way so you get all mushy and lovey-dovey without feeling guilty. And don't even try using reverse psychology on me. It won't work."  
  
"Okay, okay, but you know I suck at lying." Hermione said. "The only god lie I've ever told was in the first year when I told McGonagall I went after the troll myself because I had read so much about them. Remember that?"  
  
"How could I forget?" Ron said with a slight smile. "We've had an adventure every year."  
  
"First year it was the Sorcerer's Stone." Hermione said. "And then the second year it was Ginny-sorry, Virginia-and the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
"Third year it was Sirius." Ron said. "The fourth was the tournament. Man, that was cool."  
  
"Yeah, except the little thing about Voldemort coming back." Hermione said and Ron still flinched at the name. "Last year it was breaking into the Ministry." Of course, it wasn't really breaking into the Ministry, but they didn't really have to say much about last year; it spoke for itself.  
"This year was more of a 'romance' adventure." Ron said. "But I guess we all needed a quiet year."  
  
"Please, Ron." Hermione said with a sigh. "This year has been anything but quiet." They continued to talk for a while. They talked about nothing, really, but at the same time, everything. It's weird how you do that sometimes. "So are we staying or going, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Staying, I guess." Ron said. They hugged and suddenly heard a very strange accented voice. Hermione's eyes got very big.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny?" 


	16. Confused Harry

Harry knew after a while where Ron would be. Hw would be in the secret room in the common room! Harry knew He and Hermione went there all the time. He could see on the Maurder's Map. He just pretended not to know to give them some privacy. 'They used to go there all the time to make out,' Harry thought laughing. After some time, a new thought came into his head. 'What if they were making out now?' Harry thought nervously. 'They were making out only last night, and who knows how long before then?' Harry ran to the common room. "Frog nails!" he said catching his breath.  
  
"Sorry," the Fat Lady said. "There's a new password. A prefect with a strange accent just told me."  
  
"What? New password?" Harry said. 'Why wasn't he aware of this?' he thought as he raced back down to the dining hall. "Virginia!" he said. " Virginia, what's the new password?"  
  
"New password?" Virginia said confused, and still quite hurt that Harry and Hermione would get together after all those years she like Harry. Of course, no one knew this, and she was just happy he was talking to her, even if she couldn't help him. "Sorry, I thought the password was frog nails."  
  
Harry ran off back to the Fat Lady to tell her she knew he was a Gryffindor and he had to get in to talk to Hermione! On his way, he ran into Dean Thomas. "Dean, do you know the new password?" Harry said anxiously. "Nobody else knows. I don't, your girlfriend doesn't, nobody!"  
  
"Girlfriend?" Dean said in bewilderment. "I don't have a girlfriend."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry yelled because he was pretty tired of people looking at him like he was crazy. "Virginia! You guys have been going out for two years! She's getting pissed at you cause you never talk! She told you last week, on your anniversary!"  
  
"Harry, trust me," Dean said. "If I had a girlfriend for two years- especially one as hot as Virginia- I'd know. But since Lavender broke up with me two and a half years ago, I've been pretty much single." Dean walked away leaving Harry confused. Instead of just standing there looking dumb, he decided to try to break into the Fat Lady.  
  
"Let me in!" Harry yelled at the Fat Lady and her friend, Violet. "I'm in Gryffindor! I have been for the past six years! You know that! Let me in!" but the Fat lady stayed still. Then it opened, and Harry couldn't believe who walked out.  
  
Harry was just about to say something when someone punched him and knocked him out. The next thing he knew he was getting shaken by Ron. "You all right, mate?" Ron said. Harry tried to hit him, knowing he had just been knocked out, but he fell back to sleep. When would he wake up? 


	17. Ron's Under a Curse

Ron looked at what he had just done. 'Feel happy,' a voice inside his head said to him. And he did. Ron felt extremely happy that he just knocked out Harry.

"No!" Ron said fighting the voice in his head. "I am not happy!" Ron tried and tried to fight the voice, but the voice just laughed and said, 'Give in. I am stronger. Now, go back to the Gryffindor common room by using the new password, Bulgarian Qudditch, and find Hermione.'

Although Ron did not want to do this, he heard himself say, "Bulgarian Qudditch." And the voice inside his head laughing. When Ron found Hermione, she was looking at, well, at nothing really. Just staring into space.

"No, Viktor, please." Hermione said grabbing hold of something in the air. It looked like a firm grip. Then it all fit together. 'Yes, very good, Ronnie boy.' The Voice said. 'I, Viktor Krum, put the Crusticous(?) Curse on you, made you knock out Harry so you would look like a bad guy and get Harry out of my way to get Herm-own-ninny back.'

'You can speak perfect English now, why do you still call her that nasty name?' Ron asked the voice in his head. The voice laughed. Krum was laughing at him. ' Because, fool, it makes her knees melt. She will love me again.' The voice laughed and laughed.

After hitting his head and ramming into walls many times to break the spell, Ron was free. " What, not calling him Vicky yet?" Ron said as soon as he was free to let Hermione know Ron knew Krum was there. "Look, Hermione, I know you're not going to believe me, but Krum, he's not good."

Now, you must realize, by this point, Hermione was utterly confused. She started out today thinking she would never be back in the Gryffindor common room. Then she found out her love, Harry liked her back. Ron almost ran away, but stayed after a heart-to-heart talk with Hermione. Then her very possessive ex-boyfriend, Viktor Krum, was back (under Harry's invisibility cloak). Ron beat up Harry, and then he ran into walls and practically went crazy. All before 10:00 o'clock mind you.

"Ron, you're going crazy. Krum is here, under an invisibility cloak, but he's not horrible." Hermione said slowly, carefully choosing her words. "He explained to me that you went crazy with jealousy and you beat up Harry. Ron, please get some help. I'm telling you as a friend."

"I'm not crazy. Krum, wherever he is, put a Crusticous(?) Curse on me. He made he knock out Harry. I just did one punch; I did not beat him up. He made me go crazy, hitting my head and ramming into walls." Ron said just as slowly as Hermione had to make a point. "I'm not jealous of you and Harry. I've moved on. I know that can't seem possible, but it is."

"It is true, herm-own-ninny." Krum said, pulling off the cloak. "I am a stronger wizard than Ronnie boy here. Also Harry, who got knocked out with one punch. I am so much better. Come back to me, I know you want to. You need me Hermione."

"Do I, Krum?" Hermione said. "I don't think so." She walked over to Ron. "This is my friend. You were never my friend and you never will be. I do not need you, Krum. Now go back to your precious Dark Lord."

"What?" Harry yelled as he stumbled into the room.


	18. Krum Laughs

Harry woke up and the first thing he thought (well, first thing after, 'Ow.') was, 'Where's Ron?' He went up to The Fat Lady and said, "Look, I'm Harry. You know me. Please let me in." Harry looked up, and The Fat Lady was sleeping. Harry sat down defeated. He would have to wait until someone else came. Soon a voice in his head said, ' say the password, Bulgarian Quidditch.' Harry knew at once this was the Crusticous (?) Curse, but he decided to try the password anyway. It worked, and Harry went in. The voice said, ' Hit Ron. Start fighting with him.' Harry thought, 'No, but thanks anyway.' The voice told Harry to hit Ron again, and Harry refused again.

Harry walked into the common room and he heard the voice say, 'Do not go into the common room. Stay out.' Harry started to turn away, but Harry thought, ' I would really appreciate it if you would leave. Or at least let me come into the common room.' The voice chuckled a little, and said, ' All right, I'll leave, but this isn't over.' Harry's body immediately felt weaker and he leaned against the wall.

He heard Hermione's voice say, "I do not need you, Krum. Now go back to your precious Dark Lord."

"What?" Harry said, still feeling very weak. He started to walk but then had to lean on a table. He heard Krum laughing.

"What did you do to him, Krum? Tell me now!" Hermione said. Krum kept laughing. Hermione looked at Ron, but all Ron could do was shrug.

"Could someone help me get over to that chair?" Harry said, feeling as if helping him walk instead of figuring out why he couldn't was the obvious choice. Hermione rushed over and helped him.

"Did you put the Curse over him, too Krum?" Ron said. "That's my best friend."

"Then tell me, Ronnie boy, why did you knock him out?" Krum said. Before Ron could explain, Krum started laughing again. It was starting to get really annoying. "The truth is, Ron," Krum continued, "you can't really tell me why you knocked him out, because you don't know." Krum laughed and laughed. Harry could barely walk, and Krum laughed. Hermione was frustrated, and Krum laughed. Ronnie boy couldn't get a word in edgewise, and Krum laughed. The laughter reached the Headmaster's room where Prof. Dumbledore heard it and knew something was wrong.

_(I'm sorry, I know it's really long and I didn't write for a while, but I'm making it up, okay? Please review! Thanks!)_


	19. Hermione's Relationship With Krum

"Stupefy!" Hermione said, aiming for Krum. Now, if she had hit Krum, it would have been great. And if Harry hadn't been walking (well, sort of walking, anyway) behind Krum, it would have been great. And if Krum hadn't been a Seeker and hadn't acquired fast reflexes, it would have been great. And if Harry didn't get hit, it would have been great.

"Trying to curse me?" Krum said. "You must have forgotten I have learned the many curses of the world from the best."

"You didn't learn them from the best." Hermione said. "You learned them from that scum bag who named himself a lord." She went and helped Harry up. _' Nice comeback, but how can you get rid of him?' _Hermione thought.

"Lord Voldemort is not s scum bag." Krum said through clenched teeth. "You Mud bloods are."

"Then why are you asking me out?" Hermione said. "Isn't it against the Death Eater's Code of Slime?"

"You didn't mind that I was a Death Eater when we went out." Krum said. "You said we just had different political views."

"And I stand by that. We do have different political views." Hermione said. " Mine are right, and yours are wrong and heartless."

"What's wrong with doing what I do?" Krum said. "And what does that have to do with us?"

"What's wrong with what you do? You kill innocent people." Hermione said. "And it has everything to do with us. Why did you send Voldemort after my family?"

Now, as an author, I must interrupt. I hope you that you, as a reader, remember that Ron and Harry are still in the room. Harry, pretty dazed, is still awake, but is only saying nonsense stuff like, " Toast me an egg and give it to the monkey." Or something. Ron, however, was still wide awake (confused, but awake) and jumped into action. "What did you do to her family?" Ron said.

"Oh, Ronnie boy, shut up. This is of no interest to you." Krum said. "Besides, her family is safe. Aren't they, darling?"

"Barely, and don't call me darling, or I'll curse you and this time I won't miss."

"I'll play Kevin Bacon in Footloose." Harry said. Ron looked at him, slapped him in the face (gently) and tried to wake him up. Harry woke up, looked at Krum and said, "Ron! Ron, it's Krum! Viktor Krum! He plays Quidditch, y'know."

"Hermione, think reasonably." Krum said with a smile. "Would you like Harry, who is taking about Footloose, or me, who can make you happy?" Harry looked up just as Krum pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. What will happen to the dream team? I'm sure you're wondering, but let's leave another cliffhanger just for fun.

"Harry, can we-Hermione! Don't make my mistake!" a certain ex-girlfriend of a certain dazed boy said.

_(Hmmm, wonder who that could be? Wonder why she would want to talk to Harry? Hmmm, let's think....)_


	20. Dumbledore to the Rescue

_(Thanks for the reviews! And to insertgoodnamehere, yes, this is in their 6th year. Also, to everyone else, I know I made a mistake with Imperious Curse and put the wrong curse. Sorry about all that! Anyway, here we go!)_

Dumbledore could always tell when something was wrong in Hogwarts or not. It was a gut feeling he had. Whether he acted upon it or not had nothing to do with gut. Usually, Dumbledore let things go and enter just at the right time so everyone learns their lesson, but doesn't get too hurt. This time his gut said something was very wrong and a lot of it had to do with Dark Magic. Dumbledore knew if it had to do the Voldemort, it had to do with Harry Potter. He rushed to the Gryffindor common room and said, "Frog nails."

"Sorry, new password." The Fat Lady said. "Didn't you know that, Headmaster?"

"New password?" Dumbledore said confused. Then he said, quite calmly, I might add, " Did a Prefect with a strange accent tell you this?"

"Yes, and he threatened me when I asked to see he badge." Violet said. Actually, he hadn't but Violet had a habit of exaggerating things to get the attention she wanted.

"Well, seeing as I am the Headmaster of this school, may I please enter?" Dumbledore said. The Fat Lady hesitated and Dumbledore continued saying, " Now, now, do you really think I would do any harm? I just need to get a pupil who is not doing well in his studies." The Fat Lady looked at him and opened. After all, he was Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore walked in and saw Viktor Krum laughing. He muttered a few words under his breath and pointed his wand at Krum. Krum stopped laughing and his arms and legs snapped together and he fell on the floor. Ron and Hermione looked around to see who had done the spell. Angelina, who was giving Hermione dirty looks, was treating Harry, who was still dazed. Dumbledore walked out into the light and said, "Sometimes the simplest spells work the best."

"Look, Angie, it's dumbly, dumbly Dumbledore!" Harry said. Dumbledore said a few words under his breath and pointed his wand at Harry. Soon Harry came to and said, "What's going on? Why is Krum here? Why did Ron knock me out?"

"Sometimes the complex spells are better though." Dumbledore said. "Oh, and Harry, please don't call me dumbly, dumbly Dumbledore again. Only very few people are allowed to call me that."

"But, Headmaster, what happened?" Angelina asked. "What happened to my Harry?"

"Your Harry? He loves me, Angelina." Hermione said. "So would you mind not cuddling him?" A big fight started out between Angelina and Hermione. Ron tried to break it up and then got involved. Harry started asking what was going on, but because of all the noise, he had to yell. 'These are my best student?' Dumbledore said as he shook his head.

_(What exactly is going on with Angelina and Harry? Will Dumbledore be able to solve everything? Will Harry find out what is going on? And will anyone in that group ever be able to call Dumbledore dumbly, dumbly Dumbledore? Please review!) _


	21. Angelina's Back

(WOW! First of all, thanks SOOO much for all the reviews! You said get the next chapter up fast, so that's what I'm doing! I hope it is as good as you said the last one was!)

Angelina was screaming at Hermione, "I made a mistake, but I'm sorry. I'm sure Harry will forgive me because he knows we were meant for one another!" Okay, she knew this wasn't really the truth, but it sounded good. It was a little different then the way she had rehearsed it last night, but it still worked.

The truth? Roger didn't want a relationship, he just wanted to make it to third base and then go for home. Angelina did not want that, so she avoided him for a while. Then when she decided to go for home with Roger, he had already been to home 5 times with some slut from Ravenclaw. When Angelina tried to convince him that they were meant for one another (Sounds familiar?) Roger just sound she was a prick and left. Angelina decided then and there she would not pine over some idiot like Roger. Five minutes later she had locked herself up in a stall in the girl's bathroom crying her eyes out.

But all that wasn't important now. Angelina knew that there was one person who would always take her back, no matter what. She knew it was Harry, so she decided Harry Potter would be better than nothing. She realized that there were many girls who would go crazy to even be able to talk to Harry, let alone date him. She knew that little Weasly (California or some other state in the US) liked Harry and changed for him. It was really funny when he didn't even notice; she was heartbroken.

Now, back to the scene at hand. Dumbledore, watching all of them, took Harry aside and brought him outside. Angelina noticed this, but was too busy yelling at Hermione and pushing Ron away to really care. It wasn't until a little later when that little Weasly came down, looked around and said, "Where's Harry?" Angelina screamed and ran outside. Ron, Hermione and the little Weasly, (Angelina still couldn't remember her name) followed her.

"Virginia, you realized you started this whole mess?" Ron said angrily. 'Virginia!' Angelina thought. 'I knew it was a state at least.'

"How did I start this?" Virginia asked, very worried that she brought any harm onto her beloved Harry. She still wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she still liked Harry. After all, he was Harry Potter.

"Well, dear little sister of mine, "Ron said, "Id you didn't tell us today at breakfast how we all felt, we obviously would have stayed anyway and none of this would have happened!"

"So she made Krum come to Hogwarts?" Hermione said objectively. Because Angelina was ahead of them, she didn't realize at this point they all stopped and ran back to the common room, afraid of what Dark Magic Krum might do when he was alone.

Angelina really didn't know where she was going. She figured Dumbledore took Harry to his office, but she hadn't the slightest idea where it was. She knew you needed a password to get in, but she didn't know that either. While she was thinking all of this, she ran into Professor Snape. Snape was in a particularly bad mood today because he thought the new Defense Against The Arts teacher, (another member of the Ministry, but not as bad as Umbridge) was going to resign, but decided not to at the last minute.

"You clumsy girl!" Snape yelled. "You know you shouldn't be running in the halls, and even if you were, you certainly should watch where you are going! 15 point from Gryffindor and detention for a week!" Snape took of mumbling to himself, "Ungrateful students...clumsy...worthless."

Angelina was so shocked she just got detention, Harry was missing, Harry probably had already kissed that horrible Hermione and Angelina was just plain overwhelmed. She sat down in the middle of the hallway and just stayed there for a while. 'Will I ever find love?' Angelina thought.

_(Will Angelina win Harry back? Will Hermione finally get Harry after years of waiting? Will Virginia ever get over Harry? What Dark Magic did Krum do? And where is Harry anyway? Please Review!)_


	22. Dumbledore's Advice

_(Thanks for all your reviews! One reviewer, whose name I forget at the moment, kind of helped me figure out what will happen next chapter! Thanks so much!) _

Dumbledore stood and watched this horrific scene in the common room. Angelina, the Gryffindor Qudditch Captain, was yelling at Hermione, possibly the brightest student Hogwarts has ever seen. Ron, a loyal friend, was trying to calm down both girls whilst Harry, the center of everything, had no idea what was going on. Not to mention Krum, who laid on the ground unable to do much of anything except look around.

Dumbledore walked over to Harry and said quietly, "Come with me, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded and followed him out. Everyone was so busy yelling about Harry; nobody seemed to have noticed he left. Harry followed Dumbledore in silence to his office. "I got the idea for my new password from Mr. Krum." Dumbledore said as he turned to the 'door.' He cleared his throat and said, "Bulgarian Qudditch." The next thing Harry knew he was sitting in Dumbledore's office explaining how he caught Angelina and Roger, and how he realized he loved Hermione and...well, you read the story, so you know what happened. When Harry had finished Dumbledore leaned back in his chair. He looked sternly at Harry for a while before bursting out laughing.

"Excuse me, Headmaster, what's so funny?" Harry said in confusion.

"I haven't been in the loop lately you see. I will not deny nor confirm that when I went to Hogwarts, I was a gossiping fool." Dumbledore said. "To hear this story makes me remember when I was your age."

"But what can I do?" Harry said, still sort of confused. Well, wouldn't you be if you were in his shoes? Anyway, Dumbledore sighed as he remembered his days as Hogwarts.

_When you are as old as I, my dear  
And I hope that you never are  
You will woefully wonder why, my dear  
Through your cataracts and catarrh  
You could squander away or sequester  
A drop of a precious year  
For when your best days are yester  
The rest'er twice as dear....  
  
What good is a field on a fine summer night  
When you sit all alone with the weeds?  
Or a succulent pear if with each juicy bite  
You spit out your teeth with the seeds?  
Before it's too late stop trying to wait  
For fortune and fame you're secure of  
For there's one thing to be sure of, mate:  
There's nothing to be sure of!  
  
Oh, it's time to start livin'  
Time to take a little from this world we're given  
Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall  
In just no time at all....  
  
I've never wondered if I was afraid  
When there was a challenge to take  
I never thought about how much I weighed  
When there was still one piece of cake  
Maybe it's meant the hours I've spent  
Feeling broken and bent and unwell  
But there's still no cure more heaven-sent  
As the chance to raise some hell  
  
Oh, it's time to start livin'  
Time to take a little from this world we're given  
Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall  
In just no time at all....  
  
Now when the drearies do attack  
And a siege of the sads begins  
I just throw these noble shoulders back  
And lift these noble chins  
Give me a man who is handsome and strong  
Someone who's stalwart and steady  
Give me a night that's romantic and long  
And give me a month to get ready  
Now I could waylay some aging roue  
And persuade him to play in some cranny  
But it's hard to believe I'm being led astray  
By a man who calls me granny  
  
Oh, it's time to start livin'  
Time to take a little from this world we're given  
Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall  
In just no time at all....  
  
Oh, it's time to start livin'  
Time to take a little from this world we're given  
Time to take time, cause spring will turn to fall  
In just no time at all....  
  
Sages tweet that age is sweet  
Good deeds and good work earns you laurels  
But what could make you feel more obsolete  
Than being noted for your morals?  
  
Here is a secret I never have told  
Maybe you'll understand why  
I believe if I refuse to grow old  
I can stay young till I die  
Now, I've known the fears of sixty-six years  
I've had troubles and tears by the score  
But the only thing I'd trade them for  
Is sixty-seven more....  
  
Oh, it's time to keep livin'  
Time to keep takin' from this world we're given  
You are my time, so I'll throw off my shawl  
And watching your flings be flung all over  
Makes me feel young all over  
  
In just no time at all...._

"What can you do Harry?" Dumbledore said. "Oh, Harry, it's time to start living! It's time to take a little from the world we're given. Time to take time, for spring will turn to fall." Dumbledore walked Harry to the door and said, "In just no time at all."

"Thanks, I guess." Harry said.

As he was walking out Dumbledore said, "By the way, Harry, for the thrill of gossip you gave me tonight, I will let you call me Dumbly, dumbly Dumbledore." He closed the door. Harry smiled and walked back to the common room with a completely different perspective.

(That's a chapter! My school starts soon, and I won't be able to write as many chapter as I like, but I'll try to fit it in. I'm going to try to wrap it up soon, but who knows what will happen? Oh, by the way, the song I used that should be in italics is No Time At All from the show Pippin. Please review!)


	23. Harry and Angelina

(Ok, thanks for the reviews! I know last chapter looked like a throw away, but it will make sense in this chapter. Or, at least I hope it will.)

Harry was walking back to the common room thinking about what Dumbledore had said, which just left him more confused than before. He still didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that Angelina wanted him back, he liked Hermione, Krum liked Hermione and Harry was allowed to call Dumbledore dumbly, dumbly Dumbledore. Why Dumbledore would even want to be called that, Harry didn't know.

Harry was thinking about the last important thing Dumbledore said. "In just no time at all." Harry was repeating that to himself when he heard, "Harry! Oh, Harry! Oh how I've missed you! Harry! Harry!" Can you guess who this was? Harry turned around and Angelina was rushing towards Harry. She threw her arms around him and started kissing him all over his face.

"Anglen- Angelina!" Harry said, when he could. Finally he pushed Angelina off of him. "Angelina, no."

"What do you mean no?" Angelina said. "I still love you."

"You never loved me." Harry said. "Angelina, how can you do this to me?"

"How can I do what? Try to be with the man I love?" Angelina said. She put her arms around him. "Please take me back."

"No, Angelina. I like Hermione." Harry said and he took her arms off of him. "And you are over in my life."

"So you like Hermione." Angelina said, getting closer. "But do you love her?" Angelina kissed him in a powerful kiss that Harry could not push off. A part of Harry didn't want to push her off. But then someone else did.

"Harry, you don't like me, you jerk face!" Hermione said and slapped him. She ran away and Angelina looked at Harry with a smirk.

"Hermione comes and goes. But I will always be here." Angelina said. She put her arms around him again and said, "Kiss me again." Harry almost did too. But he remembered what Dumbledore said. "In just no time at all." In just no time at all, Harry realized he didn't like Angelina. In just no time at all, He fell in love with Hermione. In just no time at all, Angelina would graduate from Hogwarts and leave Harry alone again. Why would he do that?

"Angelina, no." Harry said. He back away from her saying, "Oh, it's time to start living. Time to take a little from the world we're giving. Time to take time, for spring shall turn to fall, in just not time at all." He walked away whistling.

"Are you leaving me here, Harry Potter?" Angelina shrieked. Harry just waved good-bye and Angelina kept talking. "I swear, Harry, if you don't come back this instant, you will never see me again! I know you love me! Harry! Harry Potter! HARRY!" Angelina probably continued to yell, but Harry couldn't hear her. She walked into the common room whistling and Hermione was waiting for him. She looked really mad and Harry just kept whistling, waved hello, and went up to his dormitory.

_(Make sense now? I hope so. Just, like, two more chapters and then I'll finish it up. Please review!) _


	24. Hermione and Angelina

(Thanks for the reviews! I hope this chapter is good, I kind of rushed it though, so please don't be mad! Enjoy!)

Hermione was outraged! Harry just kept whistling and walking. She just caught him with his obsessive ex-girlfriend and he was whistling? 'Did he take her back?' she thought worried. 'Why else would he be whistling? Oh god, oh god oh god. He's back with her and... No, no, it isn't possible.' Hermione finally decided that Harry couldn't have taken her back...right?

Angelina walked into the common room. "Oh, hello Hermione. Or should I call you Herm-own-ninny like your boyfriend?" Angelina burst out in giggles and started to walk away.

"No, call me Hermione like my boyfriend Harry calls me." Hermione said. Of course, Harry and Hermione hadn't officially started going out yet, but she was sure they would.

"Your boyfriend?" Angelina said. "Okay, you keep telling yourself that." Angelina walked away. All of the sudden she felt a book hit the back of her head. Angelina slowly turned around and said, "What I thought happened didn't just happen, right, Herm-own-ninny?"

"What do you think happened, slut?" Hermione said. "I mean Angelina. Well, really, it's the same thing, right?" By now, many people had come into the common room just to see what was happening. A crowd formed and some daring people had actually started cheering for whom them preferred. That was all Angelina needed. She charged at Hermione. Hermione tried to block her with a spell, but she couldn't find her wand. 'Oh well, Muggle fighting it is then.' Hermione thought.

Being an only child, Hermione never got the chance to fight with sibling, so this was all new to her. Angelina was kicking her little British butt. Then, Angelina's friend Katie Bell joined to help her friend. Katie really didn't help, because even Hermione was better than her. But it was still two against one, so Virginia joined in. Angelina kept calling Hermione Herm-own-ninny, so Hermione called Angelina a slut. Katie called Virginia Ginny, so Virginia called Katie a wimp. The four girls kept kicking, punching, hitting, biting and hurting the other as much as possible, they didn't even notice when the crown left and Professor McGonagall entered. McGonagall didn't really stop the fight at first. It was actually funny to watch. "No, Miss Weasly, punch Miss Bell harder," Professor McGonagall said. Virginia looked up and tapped Hermione on the shoulder and they stood up and tried to look as presentable as possible. Katie and Angelina, being as dumb as they were, just starting beating up each other. McGonagall tapped Angelina on the shoulder and smile at her. She stood up and Katie just started hitting the floor. "Miss Bell, please get up." McGonagall said.

"But, Professor," Katie said with determination, "I'm winning." McGonagall pulled Katie up and looked at the mess that was the four girls.

"I hope you are all very happy with yourselves." McGonagall said. "10 points from Gryffindor each and detention for a week...together. I think that's reasonable." She smile a little at them and said, "If I may ask: why didn't you use magic dueling? Why did you resort to Muggle fighting?" She laughed and left. Angelina looked at Hermione with icy eyes trying to decide whether to punch her or bite her. Hermione was looking at Angelina with icier eyes trying to decide which N.E.W.T. level hex she should use on her. Virginia was looking at Katie with the iciest eyes trying to figure out when to call her Katherine for calling her Ginny. Katie was look at the ground with the most iciest eyes trying to decide whether to kick it or stomp on it.

_(I love Katie Bell. Anyway what will happen next? Will Hermione and Harry ever get together? Where was Ron for all of this? What happened to Krum? Please review!)_


	25. Ron and Guinevere

(Thanks for the reviews! I know the last chapter WAS short and I didn't tell you what happened with Krum or Ron, so here's a Ron chapter, okay? This one will be longer too.)

As Ron ran with his little sister and Hermione to go find Krum, he thought about what would happen if Hermione and Harry did start going out. Then instead of being the famous threesome, The Dream Team that they were, there would be the love couple. Nobody would even remember Ron. Sure, they may remember him as a good Qudditch player, but if Harry Potter was on the team, he was the star. Ron usually didn't mind that.

In fact, he really didn't care if he wasn't a part of the famous Dream Team, as long as he was still friends with Harry and Hermione, he didn't need the 'fame.' But if Hermione and Harry went out, Ron would just be the third wheel. Ron wondered if Sirius had ever felt like that when his best friend, James Potters started going out with Lily Evans. Ron knew it wasn't like that, because he still had Remus Lupin.

Ron was still thinking about whether or not he wanted to be the third wheel when they arrived at The Fat Lady. "Bulgarian Qudditch"Hermione panted. Since that was still the 'password' The Fat Lady let them in. Krum was still lying there looking around. "Okay Krum, I'll let you go, but only if you promised never do harm me, my friends or my family ever again. That includes preaching you so called love for me. You just want a spy in Hogwarts. Blink once if you agree to the conditions, or twice if you want me to beat your butt. I bet Virginia wouldn't mind helping me.â€ Krum hesitated and blinked once. Hermione undid the hex and before Krum could say anything, she said, "Go," and he did. Hermione collapsed into a chair.

"I know," Virginia said. "Getting rid of ex-boyfriends can be exhausting." Hermione and Virginia laughed.

"Where's Harry though? We never found him." Ron said.

"Don't worry. I'll go find him." Hermione said getting up and leaving. Ron watched her leave. 'He could ask her out right now, and then I'll be done.' Ron thought.

"Ron?" Virginia said with a concerned loom on her face. "I know I'm your pesky little sister, but if you want to talk to someone, you know that..."

"I'm going to be the third wheel." Ron said interrupting her. "They're going to go out and I'll just fade away. I am happy that they are going to go out, I really am, but I don't want this relationship to break up our friendship, y'know?"

"So you think just because two of your friends go out, the won't have any time for you anymore because they will spend all their time together?" Virginia asked.

"Something like that." Ron said. "I know it sounds dumb, but I think eventually Harry will want to spend more time making out with his girlfriend then playing chess with his best friend."

"I think you're just afraid they are going to like each other and then hurt each other." Virginia said.

"Well it's obvious they already like each other, so not much I can do about that, now is there?" Ron said.

"But what about the other thing I said? Maybe it won't work out, and they'll just get hurt. Are you afraid that will happen?" Virgnia asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess so. "Ron mumbled.

"Don't worry, it will all work out." Virginia said.

"Like you really want it to work out." Ron said softly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Virginia asked. "Why wouldn't I want them to be happy?"

"You want to go out with Harry. It's obvious, Ginny." Ron said.

"Don't call me Ginny! It's Virginia now. "she said as sophistically as she could. It almost sounded as if she were trying to convince herself instead of Ron.

"Your real name isn't even Virginia, you stupid slut!" Ron yelled. " It's Guinevere!"

"Don't you call me a slut!" Virginia said, tearing up. She knew people thought she was a slut, but to hear her older brother whom she admired call her a slut was just too much.

"But the stupid part is okay?" Ron said. Virginia tried to say something else, but ending up just running away crying. Ron exhaled and felt utterly idiotic. 'She just helped you, you little jerk' he thought 'That's your sister you called a slut.' He was about to go up to calm her down when Hermione walked in.

"I hate Harry!" she screamed. "There has to be a logical explanation for this. I will wait here until he comes back and explains." Ron almost asked what happened, but he really wanted to talk to his sister.

"Ginny, I mean, Virginia?" Ron said as he knocked on the door. He tried opening it, but it was locked. "It's okay if you don't open it. I just want to say I'm sorry. You have always helped me, and I'm ungrateful. I really appreciate your advice. I don't think you are a slut or stupid. You are the best sister a brother could ask for." He waited a little while longer. Nothing happened, so he walked away.

Ron was in his dormitory polishing his broomstick when Harry walked in whistling. "Everything going good for you?" Ron asked. "Is she your girlfriend yet?

"No. I don't want a girlfriend. I like her and all, but I don't want a girlfriend right now. So, I would be a bad boyfriend. Hermione deserves better than that. I mean, I don't need a girlfriend. I'm still in school. Time moves too fast, y'know?" Harry said. He got into bed. "Well, I'm going to take a nap, okay? Night."

"You amaze me sometimes, Harry Potter." Ron said smiling. "Just amazing." Ron kept polishing him broom when there was an angry knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"It's a very angry Hermione!" Hermione yelled. "I need to talk to Harry." Harry opened one eye and shook his head. Ron winked as if to say, 'I'll keep your secret.'

"Sorry, he's sleeping." Ron said. He kept polishing his broom while Hermione banged on the door. Eventually she left.

"Is she gone?" Harry asked.

"I think so." Ron said, putting away his broom.

"Game of chess?"Harry asked.

" Sure." Ron said smiling. He knew he would never lose his friend.

_(Well, this was longer, right? I hope you enjoyed it! But what will happen with Hermione and Harry? Will they go out? Will Virginia forgive her brother? What will happen? Please review!)_


	26. Virginia to Ginny

_(Thanks for the reviews! I know you really want a Harry/Hermione chapter, but this is another Virginia chapter. Sorry! But don't worry, it's good. Or at least I think it's good. Enjoy!)_

"Checkmate, and that, Harry, is how you win a game of chess." Ron said. "Try it sometime." They laughed, as there was a small knock on the door.

"Ron? It's Ginny." Virginia said. Harry looked at Ron, and Ron shrugged. He opened the door. Virginia, instead of in the tight sexy clothes she always wore, she was wearing baggy pajamas. Seeing Harry, Virginia blushed. "Oh, I'd rather talk alone." Harry smiled and left.

"What do want to talk about?" Ron said, pretty sure he already knew the topic.

"The fight and...and something else." Virginia said, very softly.

"Ginny, it's just me. You can talk to me." Ron said. Virginia started to cry and Ron pulled her into a hug.

"I don't wanna be called Virginia anymore." Ginny got out between sobs. "I don't wanna be a slut."

"You're not a slut, Ginny. I'm sorry I said that, I was wrong." Ron said, rocking her back in forth in the hug.

"No, you were right." Ginny said pulling away from the hug so she could look at her bother in the eyes. "I mean, I didn't do anything, but I dressed horribly. I dressed as a slut. I realized that after you apologized, and I showered to clean myself of the dirt of these last few months. Then I put on the baggiest thing I had. I want to burn my old clothes."

"Ginny, don't burn them." Ron said. "Sell them to get new clothes. I'm sure many perverted boys would love that stuff." Ginny laughed. "Look, you're Ginny again!"

Ginny hugged her bother again. "I'm so glad we can talk like this."

"Don't tell Mum though, she'll go berserk." Ron said laughing. "What was the other thing?"

Ginny thought for a while and said, "It doesn't matter anymore." She smiled and went back to her room. 'What can I sell?' Ginny thought as she looked through her old wardrobe, barely believing she wore these clothes and was the hottest girl at Hogwarts. 'I can be hot without showing skin.' Ginny thought and she had a brilliant idea. She started looking through her old clothes to come up with the perfect outfit.

The next day at breakfast, Ginny wore her old clothes, with a little adjustment. She wore baby blue mini skirt, with long dark jeans underneath. She wore her baby blue off-the-shoulder belly shirt, with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. Instead of her sexy flip-flops that said "hot" and "sexy" all over it, she just wore whiter platform flip-flops. Since Hogwarts had changed their dress code rule to allow students to wear Muggle fashions during their meals, Ginny took advantage of it. She looked in the mirror that morning and thought she looked hot. Not skimp clothes slutty hot, but hot nonetheless.

Since this was such a big change from what she usually wore, heads were turned. But the most important test was just ahead. Harry was sitting in deep conversation with Hermione. 'Please' she thought, 'please let him notice me.' She had to act cool, so when she passed with not response from Harry, she just kept walking. It would have been great, if she didn't trip. Everyone was watching, so everyone started laughing. Harry even laughed a little. Inside, she was heartbroken. 'He'll never like me.' She thought. She remembered the last months when she was slutty and everyone liked her. They asked her advice on everything (and I mean everything), or just wanted to talk. She was everyone's (extremely hot) best friend. It was like magic, her old clothes. Now they all laughed at her for what, a trip and a mistake of clothing? What could she do? She started to cry.

**Once upon a time you'd all come to me.  
I'd do anything for you, whatever it might be.  
Now you all point and laugh; you seem so amused.  
But I don't know what I've done. Help me, I'm confused.  
You clapped and cheered for me, the whole year through.  
And though so much has changed, I haven't; have you?  
I taught your hearts how to love, your souls how to kiss.  
I taught you all that I know. I didn't teach you this.  
Someday you might love me.  
Someday you might care.  
Someday you might come and find me,  
and find that I'm not there.  
We gathered for a moment  
and laughed and cried and played.  
But from now on the magic's gone.  
This is what it made.  
How can you look into me  
and not see yourselves, how?  
I'm man, woman, gay, straight, all things in between.  
I leave no one out.  
Someday you might love me  
Someday you might care  
Someday you might come and find me,  
And find that I'm not there.  
Someday you might come and find me,  
And find... I'll still be there.**

Ron went over to her sister, picked her up and helped her walk out of the auditorium. She was tried from the humiliation. "Ron, I'm worthless." Ginny said and cried. Ron walked her up to her dormitory. 'What will happen next?' Ginny thought.

_(So, now that I've completely ignored the Harry/Hermione situation, I'll give you two more chapters (really this time) and then end it. What will happen in this twisted world we call Hogwarts? By The Way, the song in bold was Someday You Might Love Me from Zanna Don't! A musical Fairy Tale. Please review!)_


	27. Harry and Hermione

(Thanks for the reviews! I usually try not to thanks specific reviewers, but thanks J.E.A.R.K. Potter, who has ALWAYS reviewed. Anyway, here's your Harry/Hermione chapter. Hope you enjoy it!)

Harry walked out of the room while Virginia was blushing at him. She really looked like she wanted to talk to her brother, so Harry didn't mind leaving when she asked him to. The only problem now was that Hermione could find him, and he totally blew her off earlier.

He didn't really mean to be so bloody mean to her; he was just in such a good mood. He had finally been his old self again. Things moved to fast, and whistling seemed to slow things down. However, now Harry knew had to get up to pace and explain things to Hermione before she hated him forever.

Harry went down to the common room to look for Hermione only to find Angelina in a serious make-out-session with, whom else but Roger. She was sitting on his lap and it looked disgusting. 'Just whistle and walk by' he thought. He walked by whistling and acting really cool. It would have been great, if he didn't trip. Angelina look up and saw Harry lying on the floor. "What are you doing here, Harry?" Angelina said very nastily.

"Well, see the common room is open to all Gryffindors, so I'm allowed to be here, Angelina." Harry said getting up. Roger had a very smug look on his face.

"I think she meant on the floor, idiot." Roger said. Harry stepped back a little and looked at Roger.

"Roger, you're a Gryffindor? Never knew that." Harry said. "Wonder why at all those Quidditch matches you're playing against us, then."

"What are you getting at, Potter?" Angelina asked. "Why don't you just leave me and my _boyfriend_ alone?" She said boyfriend a little louder to let other people know that she was over Harry.

"Oh, boyfriend, is it?" Harry said. "I'm so sorry Roger."

"Shut it, Potter." Roger said. "And go away."

"You should go away, you're not even a Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Shut it, Potter." Roger said, pushing Angelina off his lap to stand up. "My girlfriend and I will leave."

"You call that thing a girlfriend?" Harry said. "I'd call it a monster."

"Shut it." Roger said.

"How long have you been going out? Five minutes?" Harry said. "Cause she was asking me out earlier. Said we were meant for each other."

"I said shut it, Potter!" Roger said, looking ready to attack.

"Get out, Davis." Harry said. "Or are you afraid your girlfriend will try to find someone better again?"

"SHUT IT!" Roger screamed and went for Harry. Angelina stepped between them.

"STOP!" she screamed. She looked at Roger and said firmly, "We'll go." Roger hesitated, but soon he left. Harry was so upset, so he went upstairs again. He saw Virginia leave the room, so he went in, completely forgetting about Hermione.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry was trying to find Hermione. He felt really bad about not talking to her yesterday, so he tried to talk her ASAP. He found her eating oatmeal at the Gryffindor table reading _Hogwarts, A History._ He sat down next to her and said, "Look, don't say anything. I know you're mad, and I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you yesterday. Let me explain." Hermione just kept eating her oatmeal. Harry continued.

"Things move really quickly. Dumbledore told me this yesterday, and then Angelina came up to me. Well, you know that part, kind of. Let me clarify something: she kissed me, and I was taken by surprise. I do not want to get back together with Angelina." Hermione softened now and at least turned to face him. Her eyes, so big, were saying continue, so he did.

By now, Ginny had passed. Harry heard a thud and looked down to see Ginny on the floor. It reminded him of yesterday and what happened. It was so funny that the same thing happened to her, that he laughed a little. Ron picked her up and brought her outside.

"You were laughing." Hermione said bluntly. Harry explained what happened, and Hermione agreed that was a little coincidental.

"Look, Hermione, what I'm trying to say isâI don't want to be your boyfriend." Harry said.

"You pig!" Hermione said. "You give me this whole story to tell me that? Men!" She picked up the book and left. Harry sighed and ran after her. 'You should have said it after you said you didn't want a girlfriend at all. That would have made sense, jerk.' He thought. He ran after her, but by the time he caught up to her, she was inside her room, and he was outside.

"Hermione, listen, that's not what I meant." Harry said. Or tired to at least. She slammed the door shut and locked it by the time he said "Hermione, listen." Harry hit his head against the door. He turned around, leaned on the door, and slid down. (You know what I mean.) He thought of saying something through the door, but that seemed corny. Instead he just left and went to his room. 'Will this ever end?' he thought as he flopped on his bed.

(Well, that's a Harry/Hermione Chapter, okay? It will be better next time, trust me. Will they go out? Will Ginny get over the embarrassment? Like Harry thought, WILL THIS EVER END?!?!?! Yes, of course. Just one last chapter. Please review!)


	28. The Dream Team

(Wow, the last chapter. Thanks everybody for all the reviews. It really helped me write it, knowing people were actually reading it. Enjoy it and please read my new story coming up, also a Hogwarts story. Well, read on!)

Hermione locked herself in her room, not allowing anyone in. not allowing any feelings in. She heard Harry it his head against the door a couple of times. Eventually he left. 5 minutes later, so did she. She went to go find Ginny.

"Ron, where's Ginny?" Hermione asked Ron, who was playing chess with Dean Thomas.

"She's- I'm sorry, I can't tell you." Ron said.

"Why not, Ron? I want to talk to her." Hermione asked.

"It would make her more upset than she already is, so no, okay?" Ron said a little more firmly.

"Dean, would you tell me?" Hermione asked, figuring Ginny's boyfriend would know. Although, they didn't seem very tight lately. Not like before whenâ€. actually, when Hermione thought about it, they never seemed very close.

"Why would I know?" Dean said.

"Because she's your girlfriend?" Hermione said.

"Why does everyone think that?" Dean asked. "Harry said the same thing yesterday. What, is it Play a Trick on Dean Thomas Week?"

"No, I just thought you were going out. Sorry." Hermione said. "So, you guys never went out?"

"No." Dean said. "Why would you think that?"

"Because I told them." Ginny said, coming down in her witch robes. "Hermione, I'll talk to you. No Ron, don't stop me." Ron sat back down after trying to protest.

Ginny lead Hermione to her room to talk in private. She locked the door. "I told everyone I went out with Dean Thomas so they wouldn't think I liked Harry, which I have since I first saw him." Ginny said, looking at her feet. "I want you to be happy, and I think you and Harry would be a good couple, but it's been hurting me. I thought changing my clothes would work in the beginning, but it didn't get Harry's attention. It got everyone else's attention, though. So I kept the look. Now I'm just a loser again. You can have Harry, he'll never want me."

"Oh, Ginny. I'm so sorry about all this." Hermione said. "I- I think I should leave." Ginny gave no sign of whether or not she cared, so Hermione just left. She thought about what Hermione said, and about what Harry said earlier. "I don't want to be your boyfriend." He did follow her though. And he tried to explain later. Maybe there was more to this.

She went to Harry's room and knocked on the door. Harry opened it and looked shocked. "Explain." Hermione said, and sat down.

"It's not that I don't want to be YOUR boyfriend, I don't want to be anyone's boyfriend right now. Thins move too quickly and I want some time for just fun and whatever, to relax. I do like you, Hermione, I really do. But right now I wouldn't be a good boyfriend because I don't want a girlfriend. I'm sorry about everything that happened, Hermione."

Hermione just sat there for a while. "Thanks for dragging me along and leaving me like this!" Hermione said and walked away. Sure there was an explanation, but it wasn't a good one. 'If he really liked me, he would be a good boyfriend.' Hermione thought angrily. 'Some friend.' Then she stopped. This was Harry she was talking about. Harry, her friend, her buddy. She didn't want to ruin that friendship. 'If it isn't already.' She thought.

"So, what do I do, Ron?" Hermione asked him after she explained everything to him.

"Hermione, I can't help you with this. It's you decision." Ron said.

"So, what do I do, Ginny?" Hermione asked her after explaining everything to her.

"Hermione, I can't help you with this. It's your decision." Ginny said.

"So, what do I do, Katie?" Hermione asked her after explaining everything to her.

"Did you know your left eye is bigger than your right eye?" Katie asked. 'I guess it's up to me.' Hermione thought. She went to her room to make a Pro/Con list on staying friend with Harry.

Pro: He's a great friend

_**Con: He's a horrible friend.**_

_Pro: It would be great to spend time with him._

_**Con: It would be awkward to spend time with him.**_

_Pro: I can't break up The Dream Team._

Con: I have to break up The Dream Team.

After reviewing what she read, she threw away her Pro/Con list because it did not help her at all. She went downstairs to the common room to see if Harry was there so she could really talk to her.

Harry was sitting with his back turned to her in a big armchair. He heard her come down and said, "Hermione? Where the devil are my slippers?" He was, obviously, quoting My Fair Lady, one of Hermione's favorite movies. Hermione mostly loved the movie because Eliza Doolittle and Henry Higgins stayed friends after everything that happened.

"Harry, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Hermione said, quoting her other favorite move, Casablanca. This is obviously the famous last line that Rick says to Louis. Hermione showed that she wanted to stay friends with Harry.

Ron came in and said, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." He didn't really mean it, of course. He was just quoting the movie What's Up Doc? (A Dream Team favorite.) It's the last line, Howard telling Judy that after she says, "Love means never having to say you're sorry." Ron was trying to say that he found all of this confusion very funny.

The Dream Team lives on.

_(I know some people probably hate me right now for not letting Harry and Hermione end up together, but I wanted The Dream Team to stay forever. Please review and let me know what you think, and how much you hate me. Just kidding! I loved writing this, and I hoped you liked reading it. Bye now!)_


End file.
